Playing Games
by Jaggie 107
Summary: Previously posted as a response to Teacup’s JLFF Challenge #3


Title : PLAYING GAMES

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Summary : Set after the 'Game of Go' (Series 2); Harm and Mac have acted upon their attraction, heightened by the 'near miss kiss', and are now a couple. The Admiral is aware of their situation, but at the present time no changes have been made in their status. This is, after all, _fiction,_ and therefore I can have fun! (As with other fanfic writers, I believe Webb knew more about Mac than he let on, and he used any means at his disposal to ensure that she was available for his operations, even if it meant involving Harm too.)

A/N #1 – Previously posted as a response to Teacup's JLFF Challenge #3

**PLAYING GAMES**

**Mac's Office, JAG HQ**

"Don't keep me waiting, Sarah…" Webb's voice sounded as arrogant as the words he spoke over the telephone, and Mac's hackles rose in retaliation.

"Keep _you_ waiting? We've barely spoken a dozen words in the last month, Clay, and then you turn up out of the blue with an assignment and expect me to drop everything?"

"Well, you leave without a word – no message, no number. How am I supposed to react?"

Mac's anger faded slightly as she recalled just why she had been incommunicado… The past weekend had seen herself and Harm taking some time off in a quaint little guest house, far off the beaten track, and yet near the ocean, so they had been able to spend their hours walking hand in hand along the beach, learning more about each other, and creating memories to draw on in their later years, for they both knew – without knowing how – that theirs was a relationship that would last a lifetime.

Webb's angry voice brought her back to the present and replaced the smile on her face with an expression of disgust.

"I'm on my way into the office now. I'll see you shortly." Webb had replaced the receiver and ended the call before Mac had a chance to refute the claim that she was avoiding him. Replacing her own receiver on the cradle, Mac let out an exasperated sigh.

**Admiral's Office, JAG HQ**

Clayton Webb entered the Admiral's office without formal announcement or knocking. Tiner, seated behind his desk, had been taken by surprise and his expression was apologetic as he followed Webb into the room.

"Sir, I…" Tiner began, but the Admiral waved him down.

"Never mind, Tiner. Mr Webb obviously has too much on his mind to observe common courtesy. Close the door after you."

"Aye, sir," Tiner acknowledged, just about to do as ordered.

"Tiner?"

"Sir?"

"Find me some Tylenol. I feel a headache coming on."

Tiner grinned, knowing that the Admiral was making a reference to the man who had barged into his office.

"Right away, Admiral."

As the door closed behind his yeoman, Chegwidden turned back to face the angry State official.

"So what brings you to my door, Mr We…"

"I need Major Mackenzie on assignment," Webb interrupted before the Admiral had finished his sentence.

"My people are not at your disposal, Mr Webb."

"Excuse me?" Webb's expression was almost comical, and Chegwidden had a hard time hiding his amusement. The man had probably never been turned down for anything, but there was always a first time, and this was it – at least as far as the JAG's office was concerned.

"I can make it an order, Admiral. The State Department takes precedence…" Webb attempted to force Chegwidden's hand, but the older – and wiser – former SEAL was having none of the younger man's attitude.

"If you attempt to have my authority challenged, Mr Webb, I will make damn sure the State Department is made aware of your predilection for co-opting my senior staff."

"You would do no such thing," Webb countered, attempting to call Chegwidden's bluff. It failed. Miserably. Chegwidden rose to his full, imposing height and looked down at the smaller man.

"I already have it on good authority, Mr Webb; they don't like the game you play. The loose cannon; the single-minded loner. You'd be better suited to the CIA." As a dig, it hit home like a targeted missile, and Webb's face blanched. The Admiral seated himself once more and addressed no-one in particular.

"Now my head _is_ pounding." Pressing the intercom buzzer on his desk, he barked out his request. "Tiner, the Tylenol!"

"Aye, sir." Tiner's disembodied voice came over the intercom and in the minutes before he made an appearance Chegwidden spoke once more.

"Commander, show Mr Webb out, won't you?"

Harm stepped out from the shadows in the room and gave Webb a knowing smirk.

"I would wish you a good day, Webb, but I'd be lying. After you…" Harm saluted the Admiral and then turned on his heel, exiting the office after Webb with a grace that many tried to copy and very few succeeded.

**Harm's Apartment**

"Aww, Harm…c'mon…you _promised!"_

Harm grinned down at Mac as she lay beneath him on his couch.

"I did? Are you sure? I don't recall…" he hedged, and Mac raised a knee gently between his legs, a sly grin appearing on her flushed face.

"You know that I can make this a very painful experience for you, Sailor, so…just tell me! I _wanna_ know!"

"You do, huh?"

"You said you'd tell me what the Admiral said to Webb; what got us off the assignment."

"Oh, _that_…" Harm pretended to be surprised, and Mac shoved at his shoulders, dislodging him and dropping him onto the floor next to the couch. "Oww!" Harm complained loudly, rubbing at his right elbow as it hit the floor first and took some of his weight. Mac scrambled to her feet and headed for the door. As she had not thought to put on her shoes, Harm decided Mac's threat to leave was all play…

"Come back and save me, Mac," he murmured, his voice had that 'come to bed' tone that got her every time… Schooling her face into a stern look before she turned back to him, Mac stood with her hands on her hips and her feet still bare.

"Save you from what?"

"A fate worse than death…by chocolate," Harm grinned then, getting to his feet and pointing in the direction of the refrigerator. "If you leave me, I'll just have to dive into a pint of Ben and Jerry's, and as I'm spoilt for choice, I could very well end up with all the flavors I bought."

"You bought ice-cream? Harm, you don't even like Ben and Jerry's!"

"True…but you do; I bought them for you," he wheedled then, and Mac found the grin she was trying so hard to hide was making an appearance despite her best 'serious' face. He was just so darn _cute_ when he was trying to please her. Mac was so intent on looking at him that she almost missed his next words. _Almost…_

"Well, it was a toss-up between the double coffee, triple buzz, the Dublin Mudslide or the Karamel Sutra…" and Harm left the name hanging between them as Mac walked back across the room to him and laughed huskily as she raised her arms up to link her hands behind his neck, and draw his head down to hers.

"Karamel Sutra sounds just _heavenly…_"

And it was!

**The End**

A/N #2 – Isn't it just amazing what you can find on the internet? I've never had Ben and Jerry's ice-cream either, but having found the list of flavors, I could quite easily be tempted…_especially_ by the Karamel Sutra!


End file.
